Why Don't You Get It?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu is trying to figure out why Ichigo hates him so much.


**Why Don't You Get It?**

Another battle with the Mews. Another loss for Kisshu. And yet another rejection from Ichigo. _Why doesn't she get that I love her more than that bastard ever could? _Kisshu wondered. _I keep trying, but she doesn't see that I love her- either that or she doesn't care. I wonder if she knows what true heartbreak feels like…. If she doesn't, maybe that's why she keeps rejecting me. I think I'll try to find out._

With that in mind, Kisshu teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's bedroom window. She was sitting at her desk, doing homework, and looked frustrated. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she sighed, then picked up. Kisshu listened, barely restraining a snarl when she said, "Oh, hi Aoyama-kun, what's up?"

Kisshu continued listening as it sounded like Ichigo was setting up her next date. _What does she even see in him? _Kisshu wondered.

Finally Ichigo hung up, and Kisshu, fed up with watching, teleported into her room. Ichigo spun, her pendant in her hand, and Kisshu knocked the pendant out of her hand. It went flying, and he caught it. "Give that back!" Ichigo cried.

"Not until you answer something for me," Kisshu said.

"I'm not answering anything," Ichigo said.

"Then I guess you're not getting your pendant back," Kisshu said. "I can break it before you reach me."

Ichigo glared at him and asked, "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kisshu asked. "I don't notice you treating Pai and Taruto the way you treat me. It seems like you hate me in particular, even though I love you."

"If you weren't always trying to ruin my dates with Aoyama-kun, I might like you better, but as it is, you seem dead set on ruining my relationship with him," Ichigo said.

"Does he even love you?" Kisshu asked. "I've never seen any evidence that he loves you. Likes you, maybe, but if it's a romantic relationship you're looking for, you might want to think about it. Has he even ever told you he loves you?"

Ichigo was silent, and Kisshu said, "I thought so. Are you looking for more than just friendship?"

"Sort of….." Ichigo said reluctantly.

"If Treehugger doesn't think of you as more than a friend, it's highly unlikely you're going to get any kisses from him," Kisshu said.

Ichigo was silent again, and Kisshu said, "Now here's something else to think about. How many times have I told you that I love you?"

"I lost count after the first hundred," Ichigo sighed.

"And how many times have I kissed you?" Kisshu asked.

"Every single time I see you," Ichigo said.

"Do my feelings mean ANYTHING to you?" Kisshu asked.

"I don't know what your feelings are," Ichigo said. "One minute you say you love me, another you're trying to kill me, and then you go back to calling me a toy. It's confusing."

"Then let me clear that up for you," Kisshu said. "I love you more than my own life, and I would never willingly kill you. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead. I've been going easy on all of you."

"And the toy comments?" Ichigo asked.

"I just like the look on your face; it's adorable," Kisshu said.

"The toy comments are the second reason I reject you," Ichigo commented. "They don't make me feel good. Whether I'm 'adorable' or not, I'm not going out with someone who calls me a toy."

"If I stop, will you dump the treehugger?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Before Ichigo could respond, her cell phone rang. "Stay quiet," she told Kisshu, and picked up. "Hi Miwa, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"_Did you break up with Aoyama?" _Miwa asked. _"He asked Mika out, and Moe says she saw them kissing."_

"No, I didn't break up with him, but I think he didn't think of me as anything more than a friend," Ichigo said. "If he starts saying nasty things about me, THEN you can beat him up, but right now, please don't get suspended."

"_That's the other reason I called," _Miwa said. _"The principal finally gave up suspending us!"_

"Yay!" Ichigo said.

"_Yep," _Miwa said happily. _"So now that Aoyama's out of the picture, are you going to start going out with Kisshu instead?"_

"I'm considering," Ichigo said. "He's currently in my room; did you want to meet him?"

"_I'll get Moe and we'll be there in ten minutes!" _Miwa said happily, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped her phone shut, and looked at Kisshu, who was looking wary. "Why did you invite your school friends over to meet me?" he asked.

"They keep nagging me to start going out with you; I figured it was only fair that they actually get to meet you," Ichigo said. "Also, if they tell my dad that you're fine to have around, he won't attack you."

"Their recommendation is good enough for your dad?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "They've spent years beating up people who hurt me; my parents will accept anyone they do. My dad didn't like Aoyama because Moe and Miwa weren't thrilled with him. My mom liked him, but she's not as overprotective as the others in my life."

"Are they going to beat me up?" Kisshu asked.

"I think they're just going to ask you a few questions to make sure you're not going to hurt me," Ichigo said. "Don't take it personally, k? They're more overprotective than my dad."

"Okay," Kisshu said, as they heard the doorbell ring.

"Come on," Ichigo said. Kisshu followed her downstairs, and watched as she opened the door. Moe and Miwa were outside, and Ichigo let them in. "Hi guys," she said. Then she turned to Kisshu, and said, "Kisshu, these are my friends, Moe and Miwa." She pointed to each as she said their names.

"Hi," Kisshu said.

"Hi!" Moe said happily. "Let's go back to Ichigo's room, we can talk there."

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said. He followed the girls upstairs, and they all settled down in Ichigo's room. "What are we talking about?" Kisshu asked.

"What's going to happen now that Aoyama is out of the picture," Miwa said. "But since we know what's going on with Ichigo seemingly hating you, she gets questioned too. You just get to go first."

"Are you going to beat me up if I give the wrong answer?" Kisshu asked.

"No, we'll only beat you up if you hurt Ichigo," Miwa said. Kisshu sighed, and Miwa said, "First question. Are you going to keep calling Ichigo a toy?"

"Not if she doesn't want me to," Kisshu said.

"Do you promise to be faithful to her?" Moe asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"What do you want out of a relationship with Ichigo?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu thought, then said, "I just want Ichigo to love me the way I love her. Although getting married would be nice too….."

"One step at a time," Miwa said. Kisshu sighed.

Moe looked at him and said, "A relationship is a two-way street. You keep saying you want Ichigo to be yours, right?" Kisshu nodded, and Moe continued, "You realize that if you mean that, you have to be hers too, right?"

"I know," Kisshu said.

"Would you ever dump her, for any reason?" Miwa asked.

"I can't think of any reason that would make me dump Ichigo," Kisshu said.

Miwa smiled and said, "K, Ichigo's turn. Kisshu passed the test, let's see if you can, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. Moe asked, "Ichigo, if you and Kisshu were together, would you cheat on him?"

"No," Ichigo said. "I wouldn't cheat on anyone, ever."

"What do you want out of a relationship?" Miwa asked.

"Someone who loves and accepts me for who I am, cat ears and all," Ichigo said.

"Would you dump Kisshu if you were dating?" Moe asked.

"Only if it really wasn't working out, and I'd at least try to be nice about it," Ichigo said.

"Do you think a relationship with Kisshu would work out?" Miwa asked.

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "Keeping it hidden would be hard."

"Why would you need to hide it?" Miwa asked. "Blondie can go down if he complains. Same goes for the other Mews. And we know Lettuce is in love with Pai, and Pudding is in love with Taruto. If Mint and Zakuro don't like it, they can go down. You know we're more than happy to take down anyone who tries to hurt you and/or Kisshu. Do you have any other reasons it wouldn't work out?"

"No," Ichigo said. "If I don't have to keep it a secret, I guess a relationship with Kisshu could work out."

"Okay then, last question," Moe said. "Do you actually love Kisshu?"

Ichigo was silent, thinking. _He's never really hurt me, _she thought. _And he sounded sincere while Moe and Miwa were questioning him. And Miwa can spot lies a mile away. But do I really love him? It's pretty clear that he loves me, but do I love him?_

The others were waiting, noticing Ichigo was thinking. Finally she looked up, and said, "Yes. I do love Kisshu."

"About time you realized it," Moe said, as Kisshu hugged Ichigo happily.

"Kisshu, I kind of can't breathe….." Ichigo said.

Kisshu let go and said, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Do I still get to call you 'Koneko-chan'?" Kisshu asked.

"Fine…." Ichigo said, but she was smiling.

"We'll leave you two alone," Miwa said. "Ichigo, see you at school tomorrow."

"K, bye," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa waved as Kisshu said, "And thanks."

After they were gone, Kisshu looked at Ichigo, and asked, "Do I get a kiss now?"

Ichigo giggled, and kissed him.

**Another one….. Review plz!**


End file.
